Within the class of mass-produced batteries, lithium ion batteries have one of the highest energy densities. These batteries, which are most commonly used in laptop computers, are the most cost-effective in a relative small form factor. To create a suitable power supply for electrical transportation needs (in, for example, ride-on vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles, and scooters), relatively large numbers of these cells (on the order of hundreds or even thousands) must be used. Storing hundreds or thousands of cells becomes a very significant size and weight challenge for ride-on vehicles, such as a motorcycle. Conventional frames for motorcycles, such as the backbone frame (as shown in FIG. 1), the perimeter frame, or the trellis frame may provide the structural support necessary in a motorcycle, but do not provide any methods for storing cells. Thus, there is a need to create a frame for a ride-on vehicle having a plurality of battery packs that optimizes performance by increasing battery cell count and providing the necessary structural support necessary with minimal extra weight. This invention provides such frame.